


Fluff and Fold

by ScrapyardBoyfriends



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Day 5, Domestic robron, M/M, Robron Week, silly pointless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrapyardBoyfriends/pseuds/ScrapyardBoyfriends
Summary: Aaron and Robert have different ideas on how best to fold the laundry, banter ensues.





	

[](http://imgur.com/JyMm67U)

Aaron pulled the clothes from the dryer, still hot to the touch, breathing in the scent of the overpriced fabric softener Robert insisted on buying now that they had a home of their own. He said he was tired of the cheap tat his mum kept the pub stocked in. Aaron honestly couldn't tell the difference but he wasn't even going to try and tell his husband that, there were only so many times a day he could handle getting a lecture on the merits of quality. Shaking his head, he pushed the clean clothes into the waiting laundry basket and hauled them over to the sofa to fold them. He didn't often do the wash, usually content to let Robert do it but the sheets were dirty...again, and he thought he'd be helpful and throw some of the rest of their things in. 

Plucking out one of his hoodies, the black one with the pattern on it that Robert bought him, the closest thing to floral print he was willing to wear, he shook it out once and then loosely tucked the sleeves around the back and folded it in some approximation of half before tossing it sloppily over the arm of the sofa. He'd been hesitant about the hoodie at first, scoffing at the pattern a bit when it was presented to him but it had quickly become his go to simply because he enjoyed watching Robert's eyes light up every time he saw him wearing it. Next on the pile was one of Robert's shirts, the blue one with the entirely unnecessary elbow patches that had been to the bottom of a lake and back three times. Idiot, he laughed, looking down at the ring on his finger fondly. It felt good to have it back in its rightful place again after the ordeal he had been through in prison. He didn't want think about all that now though, instead focusing on the shirt in his hands. Buttoning two of the buttons just so it would mostly stay closed, he folded the arms back and then went to halve it like his hoodie but one of the arms slipped free. He shoved it back in place and then went to toss it in a Robert pile on the other side of the sofa when he heard a sharp gasp. A quick glance up and he saw Robert standing there with his mouth hanging open like he had just committed murder. 

“What are you doing?” Robert asked, striding quickly into the room and snatching the shirt from his hands. 

“Uhh laundry?” he replied. 

“Since when do you do laundry?” Robert sounded more shocked than he should have as he undid Aaron's attempts at folding and shook the shirt out. He walked around behind him and laid it flat across the back of the sofa. 

“I am capable you know!”

“I know,” he answered, not looking up as he carefully smoothed out the wrinkles. 

“Besides, the sheets were dirty.”

“Oh I know that too,” Robert laughed. 

Aaron studied his husband as he returned to the basket and freed another one of his shirts, this one with one of the more hideous patterns plaguing it. Still, he did at least like taking them off of him. “So…” he started, “What's the problem then?”

“Well it's a good thing you never had a job in retail the way you fold clothes, you'd have been fired the first day,” Robert told him, repeating his meticulous process on the second shirt. 

“Oh who cares, it's only gonna get messed up again anyway,” he protested. 

“Aaron, Aaron, Aaron,” Robert sighed at him, “you might be able to crumple your hoodies into a ball and still have them look fine, but my shirts-”

“Are ridiculous?” Aaron finished for him, giving him a cheeky smile as he added, “Just like you.”

“Nothing wrong with wanting to look smart,” Robert argued. “Just let me show you something.”

“What's that then?” 

He rolled his eyes at his dork of a husband as he disappeared into the hallway, opening up a narrow cupboard he was not even sure he knew existed. Pulling something out and hiding it behind his back, he walked back over, grinning first and then going deadly serious for a moment. 

“Now, Aaron, I want to show you something. It's called, wait for it,” Robert said, his voice flat and already laden with sarcasm. He made a show of bringing the hidden item around to his his front, holding it up like it was fucking Simba on pride rock. “An iron!” 

Aaron frowned at him, his eyes rolling back so far he could hardly see the stupid iron. “I know what an iron is, idiot.” 

“Could have fooled me,” Robert teased. “Be honest, you didn’t even know we had one.” 

He thought about it for a second, the mysterious cupboard that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Well, he assumed they must have had one, not that he ever saw the need to use one. 

“Come here, I’ll show you how to use it,” Robert suggested. “You know we have an ironing board too.” 

Aaron just scowled at him. He was wearing that hideous floral shirt he had worn on the day of Holly’s funeral and all he wanted to do was rip it off of him, that and wipe that smug smile off of his face. Picking up the laundry basket, he upended it on the sofa to Robert’s horror and gathered up the sheets in his arms. He approached his offended husband and raised himself up slightly on his toes, bringing his lips close to his ear.

“Or,” he whispered, “we could take these upstairs and continue where we left off this morning.” 

Robert smiled at him as he settled back onto flat feet and leaned in himself, humming against his ear and nipping at his earlobe with his teeth, his breath hot against his skin. Aaron shuddered at the sensation, already feeling heat pooling in his stomach. “Aaron,” Robert breathed out his name as they leaned further into each other, “are you just trying to get out of learning how to iron?” 

“Robert!” Aaron shouted at him, pushing him back. “I know how to use an iron!”


End file.
